Yuzu's Shikai
by Bella4evr3
Summary: What if yuzu knew about her brother and that she could see spirits also. How would her life change. When destiny comes what will Yuzu choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all character belongs to bleach and the producers.

Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

Yuzu's Point of View

Cherry Blossoms I could see a lot of petals. That formed a ball and surrounding me in a state that left me clam. I gently closed my eyes savoring this moment of calmness. I could almost hear a distinct sound of swords clashing beside my ears. I opened my eyes and found a boy that was my height and dressed like a samurai. I was drifting out and I heard him say

_Call my name_

Suddenly I woke up. Recalling of what that dream held. Nobody in the Kurosaki family knew that I saw spirits. I know what brother is and I knew what my father used to be. Also I knew what Karin saw to. But I just can't put my mind on what it was that I dreamt. I try to not pay attention to any of it and act unfazed by it. But sooner or later I think I might or would eventually crack. Putting my dream aside.

I got up for the day. I usually awoke around 6 a.m. to make breakfast and get any chores done that didn't get done the previous day. By the time I had breakfast ready everyone in the Kurosaki household was up and about. Ever since my mom died when I was a little younger then I am now I took the role of being the mother figure of the house. It was time to go to school I waved goodbye to dad and left with Ichigo and Karin.

All of the sudden I felt this weird presence around. I looked up and saw both Karin and Ichigo having worried expressions shared among their faces. All of the sudden I didn't even feel it. Like a soft warm feeling was protecting me of the pain that was meant to be taken place. The last thing I saw was both of them rushing towards me.

Ichigo's Point Of View

I was walking on my way to school with Karin and Yuzu. Suddenly I felt an Arrancar spiritual pressure. I looked up and in the corner of my eye I saw another whose hand engulfed Yuzu and she went falling. As quick as I was I was too late. I changed my form and grabbed Zangetsu and shunpoed to them releasing a Gestuga Tensho, but as soon as I released it a garganta was formed. Leaving the two arrancar engulfed in blackness. I hurried over to Yuzu's body just as her spirit was leaving her body. I was too late to save her and now she would have to be protected because now I didn't know why they did this but for some reason they wanted Yuzu dead. And they got their wish.

Yuzu's Point of View

The next thing that I knew I saw Ichigo change from a human to a soul reaper. "Yuzu I'm sorry it just happened so fast… the hollow the… Arrancar….thing that killed you hid his power…and suddenly…"I didn't know what he was saying until I looked down. There lay me cold and lifeless. "I can't let you go to soul society."

What is soul society? "What's Soul Society?"

"It's a place where people go when in the afterlife go to move on or pass on and be reborn. But I can't I don't want you waiting for over a year or two without your memories."

"We can create a sekimon and she can stay with Gotei Thirteen." Rukia said as she suddenly appeared right next to Ichigo. Rukia got out her sword and just like a key opened a door that came out of nowhere "ready you to?" she said unhappy at the situation at hand. I grabbed on to my brothers back and at the speed of light we were in the Soul Society. Home of what my home would be for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All Bleach characters all owned by the producers and writers of this anime.

Chapter 2 ( Chosen)

Yuzu's Point Of View

When Ichigo, Rukia and I went through the dark tunnel. Ichigo said it was called the Precipice world. We came to what was known as Soul Socity. Ichigo along with me ran until we stopped in front of a banner that said squad one barracks'. We entered and there were two rows filled with thirteen people with white hiories.

"Ichigo we have heard what has taken place. Let us repay you, since Soul Society hates having debts to fulfill. Your sister will be well taken care of. She will live with one of the Gotei Thirteen. This is not a request." said the old man.

"Yes thank you old man Yamamoto." my brother said.

I slid off Ichigo and hid behind my brother what were they talking about. I felt a little bewildered all of this was to much.

All of the sudden I heard the voice again.

_Call my name. You know it call me . Your are the other chosen to wield me. _

That voice that haunted me before I wound up dead. I couldn't control my sudden actions. I stepped a couple of steps up and right in front of me was a man with a white hirori. He had a strange resemblance to Rukia. It said six. I mumbled the phrase that only he could hear.

Scatter Senbonsukura.

There were a lot of sukura petals filling the room and shocked faces all staring at her except one. In a particular captian. That just took hold of her and grabbed his sword out of her hands and resealing it back to it's original form. All he said was

"I was expecting this but not this soon." Everyone's faces were in a state of shock and bewilderment.

Ichigo's Point Of View

"Yes thank you old man Yamamoto." as I said this I felt Yuzu's slide off of me. I knew this was a big leap for her. I mean waking up this morning and having a normal life then walking towards her ordinary school life then just dying, and now were in Soul Society it's a lot to take in for one 10 year old.

I could see Yuzu walking up the captain stopped talking as everyone's focuses were on my little sister eyeing her for what she was doing. I tried to get Yuzu's back behind me but almost as if she didn't know what she was doing

All of the sudden she stopped in front of Byukuaya Kuchki. Out of all the captains in the Gotei Thirteen it had to be him. He looked down towards Yuzu and in utter shock Yuzu grabbed his zanpackto and suddenly Senbonsukura released. As fast as Byukuaya was he was caught off guard as soon as it was released he sealed it following as my sister fainted right in his arms.

Byukuaya's Point Of View

Here I was standing as one of the respected Gotei Thirteen. Byukuaya Kuchiki part of the Kuchki noble family. Here I am standing and having to hear of a ryoka who is now a substitute shinigami which the Gotei Thirteen owe a favor. Since do we owe favors.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ichigo's little sister standing closer then any man or woman ever stood and she stood right in front of me. But the strangest thing was she felt like Hisana, a warm and calming type sense came over me. She took hold of my Zanpakto and said the words that only I could say she must be the other.

When she released it. I felt a little surprised yes but I always knew that this day would come because Senbonsukura isn't just for one person it would have to be someone of equal importance to be the other chosen one to wield my blade. Yuzu Kurasaki the chosen one.

The one to fulfill my heart whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters. All characters belong to the writers and producers of the manga and anime.

A/N: thanks guys for reading. Here's chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Blinding Light)

Yuzu's Point Of View

I woke up and glanced about the room, taking in my surroundings. It was a simple room , well for a hospital almost as the same as the clinic at my previous home. I kept looking around and saw a women with a white hirori stepping inside the room.

"Hello, I see that your awake. Do you remember anything before you fainted?" she said

"No should I? Who are you?" Thinking who was this women.

"I'm the captain of the 4th division of the Gotei Thirteen, my name is Unahana. Your Yuzu right."

"Right . Where's my brother." Just as I said that Ichigo came in following the man which when she looked up in his eyes she stopped breathing. The same with Byukuaya.

She could sense that Byukuaya wanted to come up, but he seemed like the type that wouldn't make the first move because his pride stood in the way. She looked down depressed by the thought. As soon as she looked down.

"Miss Kurasaki you are feeling well right?" he said almost embarrassed and blushing a little. This was a first for him. Since Hisana. Ever since Rukia's older sister died Byukuaya hasn't been the same . Ever since Yuzu he couldn't hid the fact by this girl who had the same atmosphere just like Hisana but he was actually falling for her and letting his emotions go haywire.

"I'm doing really great." I said with a smile. I didn't want him to worry. I got up and tried to stand up but this haze took over me just as it happened Byukuaya was there to catch her when she fell down.

Yuzu blushed. Ichigo was seeing this and he did not look happy. All of the sudden there was this illuminating light surrounding Yuzu and Byukuaya almost as if it was comforting them.

"What is this light?" I said aloud. Not knowing what this meant and what it held. Why was this happening?

Byukuaya's Point Of View

"Miss Kurasaki are you feeling alright." I wanted to know if she was alright. As of right now she will have to be. Many enemies will be coming after her not just for her strong amount of spiritual pressure but for her ever soaring abilities that she will soon poses. Yuzu is the chosen one the one to have the ability to copy any Zanpakto in existence.

The reason she could copy mine was because Senbonsukura willed it also because she is the equal in strength and my equal. My someone that reminds me of my late wife Hisana. She had this calming and peaceful presence. She looked at me and all I oculd do was go red. For a noble and captain of the Gotei Thirteen who was extraordinary at masking my emotions I was not doing a great job.

"I'm doing really great." she stepped up and it felt like she was going to fall. A sudden rush of urgency overflowed me and I couldn't let her fall on her face. I grabbed her and held her securely in my arms . A sudden thought entered my thought. I do not want to loose her I don't ever want to live in a world without her.

_I see that you made your mind up. _

_I looked up and saw Ichigo with a mad face on and looking at me with disrespect to my rank. Suddenly there was a bright light that covered both Yuzu and I. I saw the shock on Yuzu's face she didn't know what was about to happen. _

_Ichigo's Point Of View _

_When I saw Yuzu there my heart just went up. What did Yuzu do? We all saw her there in the meeting room of squad one's barracks' . She stopped in front of Byukuaya captain of the sixth squad. Suddenly she had the power to call out his shikai Senbonsukura. From the big mass of spiritual pressure that she gave off she fainted. What I didn't get was Byukuaya. What was he not telling me? Suddenly Yuzu started to get wobbly and Byukuaya was there instantly. I stared at him and gave him one of my death glares. He looked at me the same. Almost as if I was talking bad about his rank or something. Stupid Kuchki. Then almost out of nowhere there was this big spiritual energy that surrounded both of them into complete illuminating white. _

_A/N sorry if I'm repeating a lot this is my second fanfic. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer then the previous two. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys it took me so long to update. I was writing more for my other story, and I have ton of homework from school. I plan on updating more for this story. Cause like you I want to see what happens in this story.

Chapter 4 (Resolve)

Yuzu's Point of View

What was this white blinding light that encased both me and Byukuaya. I slowly opened my eyes to see that a boy was standing just the opposite direction of me and Byukuaya. Was it coincidence or not. It was the same boy from my dreams. On the day that my life ended. I slowly walked up to the young looking samurai man.

I looked around and it was amazing. It was a sight to see. Ichigo and Karin would be jealous. It was so soothing and peaceful. All of it from the pretty lake all the way to what looked like an enchanted forest spread out into a prairie.

"it it good to see you Yuzu, it's finally time for you to know who I am. "

"Your Senbonsukura the voice that was in my head. Right? Also where are we?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Senbonsukura, I am Byukuaya's Zanpakto, indeed I was the voice that called you from your dreams. And to where you are your in Byukuaya's inner world, well technically his mindscape." he replied.

I just felt really dizzy all of the sudden it was too much to take in. all I ever knew was suddenly taken away from me. This new world was like a slam in my face compared what I lived before all of this. I quickly went down and sat on the green grass near the lake.

"Yuzu, you're the chosen one. The chosen one is the person who has been born in every century. It is rare for a person to poses the abilities that you will soon poses. It is said the chosen one will save the world from the destruction of the darkness. The chosen one will bring peace and harmony to the seireitei. Also it is said that the chosen one would have the power to wield every Zanpakto in existence and that just the first stage of your ability. You see Yuzu you are special and what makes you special makes you compassionate to all others you will face. " he said.

Yuzu looked at him and saw in eyes that he was telling the truth. She wanted to help in any way she could. She always helped when a person was in need of it or if they just needed someone to talk to. But other times when no ones looking I feel down. From all the other things that have taken place. My family doesn't know that I saw spirits when I was still alive so I was always smiling to cover it up, but sometimes it scared me a little.

I didn't want to be scared any more. I want to protect my family from all of those strange creatures. I want me, Ichigo, Karin, and Dad to be a family again. I looked up to Senbonsukura and Byukuaya. For my resolve was decided.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing. It helps me a lot while trying to write new chapters. Enjoy this new chapter of Yuzu's Shikai.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters. All characters belong to the creator of the manga and TV show.

Chapter 5 ( Problem?)

Ichigo's Point Of View

When I looked at my little sister and Byukuaya . I didn't know what was happening. I mean they were perfectly normal then all of the sudden a bright white light came out of nowhere and surrounded both of them. The ending result was both of them got completely knocked out. I tried to figure out what was wrong. But couldn't. All of the sudden Zangetsu rattled beside me. I looked down and heard.

_Ichigo your sister and Byukuaya are alright. There both inside his inner world. You know, the world with the skyscrapers with you. For them it could be anything. _

I know what an inner world is Zangetsu I'm not stupid. I earned a chuckle at that. I just felt irritated. Suddenly the bright light appeared again. Seeing that my sister was alright. But I looked at Byukuaya and what I saw scared the heck out of me. I saw him kneeling down beside Yuzu so close that it was the big brothers job to defend his little sister from boys. He stated at her , Yuzu did the same. They didn't even know that I was in the room with the 4th Squad Captain- Unahana- and her Lieutenant.

At this Yuzu blushed. And for the first time that I've seen Byukuaya actually laughed.

Yuzu's Point of View

When me and Byukuaya returned from Senbonsukura's mind scape where the Zanpakto lived. I stared right into his eyes knowing what I've gotten myself into. Looking back to what Senbonsukura said to me

"_Yuzu I will always be here waiting. For what ever reason that you need my power just call my name. for you have the right to power. The right to lead us to harmony and peace. Your resolve will always show you the way. " _

I still didn't get what he had meant by my resolve. I went and paid my attention back to Byukuaya.

He looked so concerned about me. He was acting way to serious that I started to laugh. In response to me laughing he did also. He looked cute when he let down his seriousness. He almost looked human. I bet many people don't get to see this side of him. I looked over the room and noticing for the first time that we weren't alone. The room consisted of my brother who which looked really angry the reason I don't know why, Unahana the Captain of the 4th Division and her lieutenant.

" Yuzu, what happened?" my brother said. I looked over to Byukuaya and he nodded his head horizontally. Saying that he didn't want me to tell my brother the truth. I started to say something. But when I started it and ended in a halt. By a red hair ponytail guy and looked over to Byukuaya and said

"Captain we have a major problem." He shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry guys I didn't mean to abandon this story. I'm not I've just been writing more on my other story. Sorry guys again. I sincerely hope you enjoy this new chapter. I do not have a beta on this story yet so keep the criticism low. But please tell me if I have any mistakes. This is which makes me a better writer for you guys.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All of it goes to the manga and the television writers and creators.

Chapter 6 ( intervention)

As she looked up from Byukuaya to her carrot top brother. She had this worried feeling that something was going to happen. As soon as she thought that. There was instantly a red haired boy running into the room trying to get the attention of Byukuaya from the title of captain.

"captain we have a major problem." the red haired shinigami shouted in an urgency. I looked at Byukuaya and his face never alleviated away from his usual stoic face. As soon as he was about to say something. There was a huge boom. Not like a person saying boom but a really dangerous nuclear boom. As everyone heard the distinct sound. Everyone changed from happy to action mood. I kept looking at Byukuaya and as if he sensed it he looked right back at me.

Just for a moment I could see clearly through his eyes that he didn't want me to get involved into any of this. But he already knew it was to late. He knew from the very first time that he ever laid eyes on me. He knew that strange people were after me. The reason for which I don't know. There was another boom in the surrounding area that was enough to get us both out of gazing at each other.

We could hear suddenly a voice that echoed through out the society. Stating that Arrancars for whoever they were have made it through the defenses and now were heading towards the Squad four barracks. They were announcing war time use of the Zanpakto. Whatever that means. I was whipped out of my mind when Ichigo grabbed me bridal style and left followed by Byukuaya. We were almost out of the squad four barracks. But we were stopped by strange people who had masks on the side of their heads. I was getting an evil aura from the two. I could see that Ichigo and Byukuaya weren't happy. Ichigo had let me go and positioned myself in the back of the two. So I wouldn't get in the way.

As Ichigo and Byukuaya got ready for battle I could see the two strange people advancing in a blink of an eye Byukuaya was right beside me with his sword blocking the other as well as Ichigo with my other side. Why was this happening. Why ? I kept on questioning myself and I had no idea why.

"_Yuzu. Do not fear. I am here for you as well. Do not fret Yuzu, for you have my power . You were the chosen one a very special kind of being. You have the power to protect all you have to do. Is reach out and grab it. " _Senbonsukura said.

The sword was right. Why am I so scared all of the sudden. I mean I was always scared when I was human. But now that I'm dead why am I scared. it's not like I can die. Right? I looked in myself. I could feel my resolve. Letting all of my emotions swing in full blast. As Pink and blue reishi come spiraling out of me. Everyone stopped and that was all I needed as I took the sword that Byuakuaya used since he was beside me and before the two Arrancars even noticed I was right behind them. Letting them have fun.

All I said was two words ,

_Scatter, Senbonsukura_

and they were sliced.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All characters and rights go to the writer and producer of this anime.

Previously on Yuzu's Shikai

That's all I needed. I was right behind them. All I said was two words

Scatter Senbonsukura

And they were sliced.

Chapter 7 ( Amazement)

Ichigo's Point Of View

Me and Byukuaya stopped as we both sensed Yuzu's resolve increase in power. We were both amazed that she was this powerful. I might even say more powerful then me. As I watched her, I didn't notice her grabbing Senbonsukura from Byukuaya. That was standing right next to her. She was so fast that she was on the other side of me and behind the two Arrancars.

It was quick, that was for sure. It was almost as if every time that she uses her unique power. She was always in this hazed state. Sort of like I was when I protected what was important to me.

_Ichigo, she fights for her family, For her resolve is stronger for both of you. _

How do you know that Zangetsu? What do you have many parties with all of the Zanpaktos?

"_How? Never mind I just know. " as Zangetsu regained his composure. _

_I knew this though every time that Yuzu fought she was drained. Like all her spiritual pressure was just for that moment. She had many things to learn. Well I guess that's what the future is for. She's going have to train like crazy because she will need. It. For whoever is following her and after her. She is going to be in danger for the rest of her life. Unless we can figure out what all of this means. _

_Byukuaya's Point of View _

_As Yuzu grabbed my sword, I could see the gracefulness that she used. She was using it, just as if I was the one doing it. I could see the array of sukura petals dancing gracefully around the two Arrancars. I could see the determination and resolve that was shown on Yuzu's face. Once again reminding me, that somehow I had developed some type of relationship with her. Me of all people falling for Ichigo's little sister. Even though I wouldn't admit it to myself, that Ichigo was a nice big brother, like me I watch for Rukia's best interest and he does the same. _

_I looked at her then, I could see she exhausted herself. Not surprising Senbonsukura requires a big amount of power. To even wield it for a second time in less then 24 hours especially at her age and spiritual pressure would have drained her dry. I went towards her before she fell. I caught her and held her close to me. I carried her bridal style, close. I didn't want her to get hurt. But I knew that was a loss cause. She was in it. For the better and for the worse. She had a long way to go. But with the right means and the rightful guidance she would go far. Maybe even farther then I had expected. _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is chapter 8. Also be low on criticism I do not have a beta yet for this story. But please feel free to comment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to the writer and creator of the anime.

Chapter 8 (Unexpected)

3rd Person's View

As the tall dressed black and white Arrancar stood there and watched the battle going on. He looked at the girl. Wondering how she was this powerful. He couldn't help what was beginning to arise in him. For he was an Arrancar also. Arrancars weren't supposed to feel anything. But he couldn't help it.

He couldn't hide the smirk that was showing upon his face. For he was after her, and he always gets what he came for. He was about to walk over towards her but was stopped from another person from behind him. He looked at him and nodded. Walking away, but knew that he would see her again soon.

Knowing full well that she was the one. The one to save them.

Yuzu's Point of View

All I remembered was a light. A warm light, that made me feel safe. Made me feel like I belonged there. It was hard to describe. I could see that I was again in the hospital. Well the squad four barracks. I mean how much times am I going to go faint. I say I think I was much healthier when I was alive then dead. I stood up and walked out of my assigned room.

All of the people were in a hurry, as patients were coming in. I could hear shouting. Shouting that some people were injured and some almost close to dying. I mean can you die when your already dead? I couldn't stand here anymore. I was raised to care about other people. That was just the way I was. I had myself determined. I started towards an injured person only seeing minimal injuries.

I was stopped by Captain Unahana. " Yuzu, what do you think your doing?" I suddenly felt scared as she directed her gaze towards me.

" Captain Unahana, I thank you for all you did for me, but I was raised to care about people before my own problems. I just couldn't stand here and not do nothing. For people all much more important then me. " knowing that I spoke from my heart. I could see understanding running through her.

I knelt down towards the injured . I accessed his injuries and started to think of to do. I started to look around for bandages. But my mind went back towards the strange power that these people used. I suddenly ran on impulse and lifted both of my hands above the mans wounds. I felt deep within myself a calming feeling. The same feeling from the light.

I opened my eyes and everyone was just as shocked as I was. For I just healed a man. With abilities that I didn't even know that I possessed. Things just took a turn for the strange.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey for now on it's only going to be in Yuzu's point of view with some fairly minimal 3rd person views. Here is chapter 9.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All characters belong to the creator of the Anime. Future Disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Chapter 9

I was so shocked. I mean I knew about where my family came from. I mean my dad was a soul reaper and Ichigo and Karin could see spirits. From that I can deduce that I could posses some or minimal abilities. But what I just did made me happy. For I could help other people now. I mean I always could help people but now I can help more people.

I looked at the man before me. He was tall and lean, with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. Additionally, he had the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wore a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both of his upper arms. He wore a sleeveless Shihakushō, and has his some sort of insignia tied to his left arm.

He was looking directly at me. I started to look around me and I saw Captain Unahana and many others that had witnessed my little outburst of healing power.

"What is your name little one?" he said as he began to sit up. I motioned for him to lie back down. Even though he was probably already fully healed. "My name is Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki. "I could have sworn that I saw a shock expression coming from him. This made me want to know what his name was. Also I wanted to know the name of the person that I had just saved.

"What is your name? If you don't mind me asking. For I want to know the name of the man that I saved for the first time with my newly found powers." I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know a lot of things lately. I wanted to know why I was this chosen one. Why I was getting ambushed for every single time that I step outside somewhere. I wanted to know… As I kept on thinking which only led to me missing his name.

"Sorry, I was so caught up in my mind that I missed your name."

"It is quite alright Yuzu. I mean if I was going through the same things that you have went though I would be uptight to. So as I said before, my name is Hisagi Shohei. I am the Lieutenant of squad 9."

A Lieutenant. I just saved a Lieutenant. Hisagi stood up and motioned for me to follow. As I walked beside him. I could see from his expression he was debating on something. Something he wanted to tell me but was pondering around the idea of not telling me. For not knowing if it would lead me to danger. He suddenly stopped.

Once again I felt a strong aura. It was definitely strong. I looked at Hisagi and in a flash he pulled his zanpackto out from his side. I heard him call out towards his sword. In a less then a second I could now tell that his sword had split in two. I turned my head and saw the same two that my brother and Byukuaya had fought. They were inching closer towards the two of us. In a flash Hisagi had defended me from the two's swords.

"Why are you here Arrancars?" There was that word again. What was an arrancar?

"We have come here for the girl and nothing else. So step aside, and we might let you live. "I didn't want Hisagi defending me if it cost him his life. I mean can they die? A pondering question for a later date.

"I will not let her go with you. She is here for a purpose. A purpose that you scum wouldn't know." As soon as he was stopped I could see that he was on the last of his strength already. For when I healed him. I knew that he was healed a little but I just assumed he was healed to his maximum. But he was draining. I could tell because he was on his last once of strength. He tried to push them away but made him push back wards. For he was on the ground and couldn't move anymore. I was so worried for him. I tried to get to him. But the two Arrancars were in front of me. I tried to get away as I heard voices from afar. Trying to help me. But it was too late.

Before me I saw a big black portal appear from thin air. They were motioning me towards the dark portal. I didn't want any one else to get hurt from saving me. It was just how I was. I cared about others before me. I wanted all of them to stay safe. I followed the two Arrancars into the blackness of the portal. As I stepped into it. I could feel myself falling. Falling as if I wasn't ever going to get up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - New World

Yuzu's Point Of View

I was screaming as i kept on falling in the darkness. i could see no end to it. i was afraid. For the first time i was very afraid. All of the sudden the arrancar grabbed me.

"I would shut it, soul reaper. The boss needs you, but that doesn't mean we can't hurt you."

I was feeling scared and afraid , but now i feel really terrified. I wish I had Ichigo's and Karin's confidance. But I don't really. As we continued on through the black portal. I could finally see an opening at the end.

I could see a big dessert accompanied by a big white moon. It looked like a very desolate place. Right in the middle there was a building more like a castle. We were suddenly at the front gate of the big castle. I could see an array of creatures.

Rukia had said that these creatures were called hollows. They were souls once that stayed among the human realm. Once there soul chains were ruptured and non existant, they would become one of these.

We were now, what looked like a throne room. There sat about nine arrancars surrounding a big throne. I looked further and saw that it was a man. Well from what he looked like he was an arrancar. He had blonde hair and was dressed in black and white clothes. He was smirking at me. Causing me to blush. I could tell that this wasn't the first time that we met. Since he looked so familiar to me. Which couldnt have been possiable.

3rd Person's View

As i watched my two arrancar entering with Yuzu i couldnt hide the smirk that was evidentally showing upon my face. It has been a long time since i've seen her. She gazed upon me showing a familiar glint within her eyes. i could see she was starting to remember, for this was for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. Truthfully, I didn't know what to do after the last chapter. So you could say I had some writer's block. So sorry, this story still has no beta. Hope you guys liked what I came up with, and also just to let you guys know that this story has a storyline and I know what i'm going to do in the future chapters. So don't loose faith in this story. It's only going to get better and better.

So enough rambeling and Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by the producers and the person who created the most awestrucking universe that is Bleach.

Chapter 11- Strange Meeting

Yuzu's Point of View

I was staring up at him. I was surrounded by various Arrancars. The Arrancar that was sitting who gently rose into a standing positin. Letting his cloak surround his figure. He seemed familiar almost as if he was a thing from a distant memory locked deep in my consiousness. His hair was long I couldn't stop looking up at him. He held a smirk among his face.

"Yuzu, I'm so glad to see you again."

"Again?I don't understand. Who are you and why do you need me?"

" Yuzu it's me. You don't remember me or the others? What have they done to you?"

"Done to me? They meaning my family. They haven't done anything. If there are people who've done something it's you. Your hollows were the ones that caused my death."

"Family. What do you.. I was not the one behind your cause of death. If anything I wouldn't have caused a single hair of damage upon you." He suddenly walked towards me. As I walked backwards trying to not let him come near me. I kept doing this until my back was against a white wall.

"Don't come anywhere towards me. Don't!" Yuzu screamed through her heart activating her power that laid dorment in her all these years. As a sudden pink aura came seaping out of her and there before her appeared Senbonsukura. As Yuzu grabbed ahold of the hilt and unleashed the petals that would forever protect her.


End file.
